Episode 1588 (17 March 1998)
Synopsis Dot walks right past Mark in the square because he told her she was insensitive when she told him she had "cheered Ruth up" by telling her that she should have kids of her own now that Jessie was gone. Mark tells Nigel to tell Dot he apologises, and Nigel tells her later, adding "So what did you say?" Dot is insulted that Nigel thinks she was responsible, and says she was only cheering Ruth up. Nigel tells her they can't have children of their own, and has to explain why. Dot sees Ruth in the café and apologises to her, saying she didn't know and it is terrible, but to tell Mark she is thinking of him. Later she happens to see mark in the square and gives him a huge hug and kiss on both cheeks asking how he feels and if he is OK. Mark is stunned and bewildered, until Ruth explains that Dot has just heard about his terminal illness and she's very fond of him. Cindy and Nick arrive early to pick up the twins for the day, and Nick tries to persuade Cindy to tell Ian right away that they're filing for divorce, but she puts it off. Ian overhears them and is suspicious. Cindy says she will tell him later, and Nick looks smug, while Ian looks worried. Huw and Lenny try to persuade Robbie that Terry's bet lost, and it was his bet that won but Robbie says it was Terry's money, and he has to go to work. They say he doesn't NEED to work as he has £30,000. Robbie says it's not right. He goes to walk the old man's dog and mentions his boxing, and the old man gives him his own ancient boxing gloves. Irene sees Robbie and gives him a stern talking-to, saying he must not bet for Terry again. In the Vic Tiffany complains to Grant that Terry's bed hasn't been slept in and Grant says he was last seen with his face glued to Irene's in the bookies. Tiffany moans that she isn't right for him but Grant is pleased to get rid of him. Robbie sees Irene and Terry walk across the square and rushes to tell him that he has won after all. Terry and Irene shout and celebrate, then rush to collect their winnings and go to the Vic to buy a bottle of champagne. Tiffany is not pleased. Huw and Lenny watch Robbie's performance, and as Robbie is left standing while Terry rushes off to celebrate they look at him like he's an idiot. Lola invites Mick for a drink, and he's surprised and pleased, but has to get cover for the café. Pat finally agrees to cover for a few hours, but says however well the date is going he has to be back by 11. Kathy tells Sarah she heard from Ted and he's got another job in South Africa, and he called her house too to tell her this morning. Sarah finds Irene and tells her off for not mentioning it, but Irene says she was going to tell her when she saw her. Barry tells Roy again that he wants him to have the £3,000 proceeds from the house sale, but Roy says he will need it for rent of he doesn't find another job immediately. Barry insists, and Roy says OK, on condition you come and stay with Pat and me. Barry agrees, and also insists on working the week he's being paid for. When Pat arrives and sees Barry still there, she is furious with Roy and says Barry is just trying to change his mind. Roy says Barry is trying to make amends, and is giving them the £3,000 from the house. Pat says she should think so too, considering what he owes them. Roy asks her to thank Barry when she next sees him, but Pat says she absolutely will not, so Roy is annoyed and storms out without mentioning to Pat that they will have a new lodger as from the weekend! In the Vic Terry and Irene are drinking and offer Robbie a glass of champagne, but he refuses, saying he has a beer. Terry gives him an envelope with £1,000 in it saying that's his reward for being a rare commodity - an honest man in a dishonest world. Cindy brings the kids back and tells Ian her news - she's filing for divorce citing "unreasonable behaviour". Ian says fine, then she clarifies that's HIS unreasonable behaviour. Ian is furious and says it's just to make him look bad in court at the kids' hearing, and throws her out, while she insists he's just jealous of Nick. Credits Main cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Steven Beale - Stuart Stevens *Peter Beale - Alex Stevens *Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp Guest cast * Lola Christie - Diane Parish * Nick Holland - Dominic Taylor Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes